Belum Dewasa
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Perbedaan usia 12 tahun tidak masalah untuk Jongin menerima penis Sehun masuk ke dalam lubang virginnya ketika 5 jam mereka menjalani hubungan. Kenangan masa lalu hanya membuat keduanya tertawa saja ketika membicarakannya lagi. HunKai! pedo detected


Title: Belum Dewasa

Pair: HunKai (Sehun-Kai)

Genre: YAOI, romance

Rate: M

Note: Kai itu sangat cocok di jadikan uke.

**HunKai**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin itu belum dewasa. Jujur saja, dia baru berumur 18 tahun dua bulan lalu dan Jongin masih ingat dia di beri hadiah anak anjing _poodle_ ketiga-nya, yang berwarna putih dan ia namakan Jjangah. Ia murid yang biasa saja di sekolah, anak yang penurut di rumah, dan bocah yang beranjak remaja dalam lingkup keluarganya.

Kim Jongin menyukai Ballet dan Jazz sebagai jenis tarian yang dia geluti sejak kecil, itu mengapa bentuk tubuhnya begitu bagus. Kulit kecoklatannya, mengingatkan Park Chanyeol ─sahabatnya─ pada Megan Fox. Padahal banyak aktor hollywood berkulit kecoklatan yang lain, tapi Chanyeol lebih suka membandingkan Jongin dengan Megan Fox, tubuh Jongin seksinya seperti perempuan.

Ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah jika hari sabtu, karna dia bosan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah jadi Jongin selalu mengunjungi rumah orang lain.

Dia masuk ke dalam flat di sebuah apartemen mewah, karna dia sudah hapal passwordnya Jongin langsung masuk saja dengan seenaknya seperti biasa. seekor anjing jenis _siberian husky_ berbulu hitam-putih yang bertubuh cukup besar itu, langsung saja menghampirinya dengan ekor yang bergoyang kemudian menggonggong senang.

Jongin melepas sepatunya, dia berjongkok untuk mengusap bulu di kepala anjing tersebut, "aku pulang, Jjanghoon" gumamnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Suara seksinya itu juga membuat semua orang yang mendengar akan merasa nyaman, entah kenapa Kim Jongin ini punya karisma berlebihan yang terpancar.

Pemuda itu langsung saja meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa, berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar bergaya elegan, membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih. Jongin membuka seluruh pakaiannya bahkan termasuk celana dalamnya, lalu dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih itu.

Sudah kebiasaan Jongin hanya berpenampilan seperti ini di waktu akhir pekan. Jongin lebih nyaman dengan penampilan santai, lagi pula kemeja yang hanya menutupi hingga setengah dari pahanya itu tidak membuat tubuhnya merasa gerah. Karna Jongin malas mandi, jadi dia langsung menuju ke dapur lalu mengambil banyak cemilan di kulkas.

Jongin menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah, ia menyaksikan sebuah program pencarian bakat sambil memakan sebatang coklat. Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar Jjanghoon menggonggong lagi ke arah pintu, Jongin malas untuk menoleh lalu hanya diam ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

Seperti biasa, Jongin menikmati parfum _Bvlgari_ dari sosok di belakangnya ini. membangkitkan sensasi aneh sekaligus menyenangkan ketika sosok itu mengecupi lehernya hingga terasa sedikit basah.

"aku pulang.." bisik baritone yang lebih berat dari milik Jongin tersebut.

"selamat datang" Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap rahang pemuda di belakangnya ini sambil terus menikmati kecupan bibir pada lehernya.

Oh Sehun namanya. Jongin menerima perasaan Sehun ketika mereka bertemu setahun lalu di sebuah kafe. Lewat satu kali kedipan mata dari Jongin, dan seringaian dari Sehun.. mereka memulai segalanya hingga detik ini. Sehun itu liar, menurut Jongin. Tapi dia begitu tenang menanggapi semua masalah, serta tentu lebih dewasa dari Jongin.

Perbedaan usia 12 tahun tidak masalah untuk Jongin menerima penis Sehun masuk ke dalam lubang _virgin_nya ketika 5 jam mereka menjalani hubungan. Kenangan masa lalu hanya membuat keduanya tertawa saja ketika membicarakannya lagi.

"jangan berpenampilan seperti ini terus jika takut aku lelah setelah pulang kerja" Sehun perlahan melepas pelukan itu dan menampar bokong seksi Jongin dan sedikit meremasnya membuat Jongin memekik pelan lalu terkekeh. Jongin selalu khawatir Sehun lelah dan jatuh sakit karna kesibukannya, tapi bagi Sehun apa saja yang Jongin lakukan justru membuat penisnya berdiri tegak dalam hitungan detik saja. mau tak mau harus melakukan kegiatan yang memerlukan puluhan ronde agar penis Sehun melemas kembali.

"aku menyukainya, menggodamu itu menjadi salah satu hobi baruku sejak kita mulai pacaran" Jongin berjalan ke dapur lagi untuk memeriksa bahan makanan yang bisa dia olah untuk makan malam mereka.

"serius, di mataku kau nampak sudah telanjang" Sehun tersenyum mesum ─yang menurut Jongin sangat tampan─ memperhatikan pacarnya.

Jongin mendengus, "memangnya kapan aku terlihat berpakaian di matamu?" dia sudah menyiapkan semua bahan makanan, lalu meraih satu sosis daging sapi siap makan, membuka bungkusnya lalu melirik ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat lirikan Jongin yang nakal dan menggoda itu. perlahan Jongin mengecup ujung sosis tersebut, mengerlingkan mata pada Sehun, lalu mulai menjilat sosis itu layaknya menjilat penis milik Sehun. Jongin memejamkan matanya, sambil menyeringai ia memasukan sebagian sosis ke mulutnya dan membuat sosis tidak berdosa itu bergerak maju-mundur.

Jongin selalu punya banyak cara untuk menggoda Sehun. Membuat pacarnya yang lebih tua terheran, kenapa anak itu sering di ejek belum dewasa oleh banyak orang? padahal dalam segi _'berpikir'_ Jongin itu sudah sangat dewasa. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang.

"eumhh.. ahh" Jongin menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilat-jilat ujung sosis itu semakin nafsu, membuat Sehun juga langsung saja _turn on_ dan menghampirinya. Jongin melempar asal sosis tadi dan menarik dasi milik Sehun agar pemuda itu mendekatinya lebih cepat, lalu mengelus dada bidang Sehun kemudian naik hingga ke kepalanya. Jemari Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang kini meraih pinggang Jongin agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya, ia melihat kaki kanan Jongin yang terangkat, di rasakannya paha Jongin yang bergesekan dengan pahanya. Jongin tengah menggodanya..

"kenapa tatapanmu selalu begitu?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, ia memperhatikan Sehun yang kini terbuai dengan permainannya.

"ini tatapan memuja.. kau begitu indah"

"so cheesy.." cibir Jongin yang merasa dirinya kini melayang, lengan kekar Sehun memeluk erat pinggangnya lalu menggendong Jongin untuk berjalan ke meja makan. Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin lagi agar duduk di atas meja makan tersebut.

Mereka saling menatap lagi. Sehun tidak pernah berubah, bagi Jongin. Tetap pacarnya yang menyebalkan tapi juga menggairahkan. Tangannya bergerak lagi untuk mengusap pipi Sehun, memberi sensasi hangat untuk Sehun, memang selalu seperti itu. permainan mereka tidak pernah kasar atau masokis, tapi cukup bertahan hingga puluhan ronde karna mereka selalu bermain dengan lembut, penuh gairah, dan tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Mungkin ini pembawaan dari Sehun yang terlalu baik. Ia sudah lebih dari mengerti tentang seks, mengingat usianya yang jauh di atas Jongin.. tapi justru itu lah Oh Sehun. Tidak ingin menikmati tubuh Jongin dengan terlalu nafsu dan cepat, baginya setiap inci tubuh Jongin, desahan Jongin, dan momen kebersamaan mereka terlalu berharga untuk di lewati.

Perlahan Sehun mendekat, mengecupi leher Jongin, menjilat, menghisap, hingga tercipta banyak tanda keunguan di banyak tempat. Jongin hanya milik Sehun, ia ingin yang lebih.. seiring kecupan-kecupan dari Sehun yang belum berhenti, Jongin membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putihnya hingga merosot dan memperlihatkan kedua bahu mulusnya yang menggoda.

Kemeja itu belum sepenuhnya terlepas dan hanya terbuka sampai di kedua lengan Jongin karna bibir Sehun yang sudah sampai ke dadanya. tanda keunguan itu kini mulai memenuhi dada Jongin yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, membuat Jongin menggeliat, menekan kepala Sehun lalu sesekali mengusak rambut Sehun. "aahh.." lenguhan Jongin menandakan ia menikmati pelayanan dari Sehun. Bahkan Jjanghoon ─anjing milik Sehun─ kini sudah mulai bergerak salah tingkah dan dia berlari ke balkon apartemen karna kelakuan tuannya bersama sang pacar yang tidak pantas dia lihat.

Sehun menggumam pelan karna dia juga begitu menyukai kulit Jongin, rasanya sungguh manis. Ia menjilat puting kanan Jongin, sedangkan jemarinya yang lain mencubit puting yang kiri. Sehun menghisap puting itu hingga mengeras dan tegang. "hmm.. Sehunn.." Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil membusungkan dada.

Tangan kiri Sehun meraba penis Jongin di bawah sana, meremasnya hingga membuat Jongin melengking lebih kencang "ahnn nghhh.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, seiring dengan usapan dan remasan yang semakin sering pada penisnya. Detik berikutnya Sehun mengocok penis itu, penis yang cukup besar.. tapi sungguh, penis Sehun masih lebih besar dari ini.

Dan Jongin menunggu hingga penis itu masuk dalam lubangnya.

"ahh enghh Sehunn.." Jongin merasa penisnya panas, panas karna gairah. Penisnya sudah menegang, dan mungkin sebentar lagi mengeluarkan precum. Ia tidak bisa sekuat Sehun dalam urusan seperti ini.

"hnn.. menikmatinya?" Sehun selesai dengan kedua puting Jongin yang sudah basah karna salivanya, dan bengkak berkat gigitannya. Sehun suka bagaimana Jongin memberikan ekspresi setiap kegiatan seks mereka, sungguh seksi.

Jongin balas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya, kedua lengannya sudah memeluk leher Sehun hingga jarak wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Tanpa jawaban dari Jongin, Sehun tau anak ini sangat menyukai pelayanannya. Kemudian mereka berciuman panas, ciuman yang menuntut dan cukup membuat Jongin kualahan karna lidah Sehun yang begitu mendominasi mulutnya. "eunghh hhh nhh" tak lama, precum Jongin datang. Membuat Sehun makin semangat mengocok penisnya, mengurut, dan sesekali memelintir.

"mphh..." Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk bertarung lidah. Serius, anak ini tidak kelihatan seperti remaja SMA yang sepatutnya payah dalam hubungan seks, Sehun mengacungi jempol karna Jongin bisa membalas permainannya dengan tidak kalah lihai.

Tetesan saliva jatuh ke lantai tatkala pertarungan lidah mereka semakin panas, juga gerakan tangan Sehun yang makin liar pada penis Jongin. Jongin melirik dari ujung matanya, kepala penisnya sudah memerah, dia juga merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut kencang. Jongin memutus pertarungan lidah itu. "ahhh Sehun.." pekiknya sensual ketika berhasil klimaks. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat, dan Sehun menjilati sperma Jongin yang mengotori tangannya.

"mhh.. manis, seperti dirimu" smirk Sehun.

"sshh.. jangan katakan hal cheesy seperti itu" sungut Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Jongin kini sibuk melepas dasi yang melilit di kerah kemeja Sehun, lalu membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja itu, setelahnya Jongin menatap lapar tubuh Sehun yang atletis. Jongin membelai abs yang tidak terlalu sempurna itu, tapi cukup membangkitkan gairah Jongin ketika melihat Sehun telanjang.

Sehun sendiri kini membuka zipper celananya, mengeluarkan penis besarnya yang sudah terlihat makin besar karna ereksi. Jongin di hadapannya sudah mengangkang, membuka jalan lebar untuk penis Sehun masuk ke dalam lubang ketatnya. Sehun tersenyum, mendekat, lalu memasukkan penis itu ke anus milik Jongin.

"god! Apa kau sering onani?" pekik Jongin ketika penis Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam lubangnya. Perih. Sangat perih, karna menurut Jongin sepertinya ukuran penis Sehun bertambah dari terakhir kali mereka melakukan seks. Apalagi Jongin lebih suka melakukannya tanpa pelumas, jadi lah kali ini lubangnya terasa seperti terbakar.

"hanya membayangkan kau telanjang, mungkin penisku bisa bertambah beberapa inci" Sehun menghentakkan penisnya, dan langsung mengenai sebuah daging kenyal di dalam lubang Jongin.

"akhh! Sial.." Jongin mengumpat ketika prostatnya di hantam oleh Sehun, pacarnya itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggendong tubuhnya lagi seperti seekor koala menuju ke sofa di ruang tengah.

Sehun merebahkan Jongin di atas sofa, dan dengan itu Jongin mengangkat kaki kirinya ke sandaran sofa, membuka selangkangannya agar Sehun lebih mudah untuk menggenjot. Sehun mengecupi bahu kanan Jongin, membuat tanda keunguan lagi disana. Jongin itu milik Sehun, sampai nanti akan terus seperti itu.. dan Jongin memang tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan orang lain.

Penis itu mulai bergerak maju mundur, menubruk satu titik yang membuat Jongin menggelinjang.. prostatnya terus di tekan dari tempo lambat hingga kelamaan menjadi cepat. "ahh ah ah nghh.. ah ah~" ia melihat Sehun diatasnya yang kini mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka lagi, tangan kirinya meremas rambut Jongin yang refleks membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepala.

Leher jenjang itu di kecupi lagi oleh Sehun, bibirnya terus menelusuri leher Jongin hingga ke belakang telinga, salah satu titik sensitif Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mendesah, wajahnya sudah memerah dan genjotan di lubangnya menjadi nikmat.

"hahh.. ahh nghh ahh" Jongin mengusap bahu Sehun hingga ke lengannya, mencengkramnya untuk menghantarkan rasa nikmat. Lengan yang kekar itu, Jongin sungguh menyukainya.

"eumhh.. brengseknya, kau sungguh erotis sayang" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin, seiring dengan tubuh Jongin yang melengkung, membusungkan dada. tambah terlihat seksi saja di mata Sehun.

"nghh.. oohh lebih cepat" Jongin meracau karna merasakan penisnya menegang lagi, siap untuk mengeluarkan precum. Bahkan penisnya tidak di sentuh oleh tangan Sehun.. tapi hanya dengan seperti ini saja membuatnya bisa klimaks dalam waktu cepat. Ia terus melengkungkan tubuh seksinya seiring dengan kontraksi lubang yang semakin kencang.

Sehun merasa penisnya di pijat, ia menggeram rendah menikmati kedutan lubang Jongin. "ughh kau begitu cantik ketika penisku menyodok lubang hangatmu sayang.." Jongin makin terangsang dengan kata-kata kotor dari Sehun. Ia terus mendesah ketika kontraksi lubangnya bergesekan dengan penis Sehun yang besar.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu, dengan lidah Sehun di dalam mulut Jongin yang lebih mendominasi. Sehun mengirim saliva, dan memainkannya bersama lidah Jongin. "eunghh hnn~" tubuh Jongin terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah berkat genjotan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Bibir Sehun kembali meraup bibir tebal Jongin, menghisapnya kencang hingga memerah, lalu menggigitnya gemas sampai membengkak.

Ciuman itu terlepas, dan saliva merembes dari ujung bibir Jongin yang masih terbuka karna ingin mendesah. Prostatnya terhantam kencang oleh penis Sehun yang serasa mulai membesar di dalam sana, "akhh oohh lebih cepat.. ahh nikmat, penismu.. eunhh~" Sehun tersenyum melihat bibir bengkak Jongin yang seksi itu meracau.

Sehun mempercepat genjotannya berkat kedutan lubang Jongin yang kuat memijat penisnya, "ahh Jongin.. you're fucking hole nghh" Sehun menggeram, ia menarik kedua kaki Jongin dan memeganginya agar lebih terbuka lebar.

Tubuh Jongin makin terhentak-hentak, tangannya tak bisa diam. Mengelus lengan Sehun, mencengkramnya, mengelus lagi, dan mencengkram lagi. kemeja putihnya sudah lebih melorot karna gerakan tubuhnya yang juga semakin tidak karuan.

"ohh ahh ah ah anghh~ Sehun ahhh" dan Jongin klimaks untuk yang kedua kali hingga mengenai perutnya sendiri dan perut Sehun.

Melihat Jongin yang semakin bergerak erotis, penis Sehun mengamuk dan berkedut kencang. Ukurannya bahkan terasa 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari awal masuk ke lubang Jongin tadi. Kontraksi lubang Jongin bertubrukan dengan kedutan penis Sehun, membuat Jongin menggelinjang bertambah gila dengan sensasi nikmat ini.

"umhh ahh ahh Sehuunn.. come to me, oohh aku ingin spermamu ahnn" Jongin menggelengkan kepala seiring genjotan gila dari Sehun. Sehun melihat pacarnya yang menggemaskan itu merengek memang sangat membuatnya ketagihan, apalagi merengek untuk di perkosa, Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"yess nghh Jongin" Sehun segera mencabut penisnya dari lubang Jongin, dia bergerak lebih mendekat pada Jongin lalu detik berikutnya muntahan sperma yang deras langsung mengenai wajah Jongin.

"ahh.. hah.. hnn ahh Sehun mhhh" Jongin nampak menikmati sperma itu, dia mengusap sperma itu agar lebih rata ke seluruh wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Oh ini adalah bagian favorit Sehun, dia lebih sering memuncratkan sperma ke wajah Jongin.. karna pacarnya yang masih berstatus siswa SMA itu jauh lebih seksi ketika wajahnya di penuhi oleh sperma Sehun yang terkadang keluar 2 kali lipat lebih banyak. Sedangkan Jongin memang butuh sperma Sehun, dia percaya gosip dari teman-temannya bahwa sperma membuat wajah menjadi lebih cantik. Meskipun Jongin kurang suka di sebut cantik, setidaknya sperma itu membuat kulitnya lebih halus.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin, mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Jongin duduk lalu membalik posisi tubuhnya, menunggingkan pantatnya di depan Sehun sedangkan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sandaran sofa. Sehun memposisikan lagi penisnya di depan lubang Jongin, dan setelah itu kegiatan mereka di lanjutkan lagi.

Jongin di peluk erat dari arah belakang, sementara penis Sehun terus menggenjot prostatnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Sehun dapat meraih bahu mulusnya lagi untuk di kecup. "ahh hnn nghh~" desahan itu yang membuat Sehun kecanduan. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun dari depan, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan Sehun langsung menyambar bibirnya lagi.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan intensitas nafsu yang lebih tinggi. Kedua tangan Sehun naik untuk memelintir puting Jongin yang mengeras lagi. terus ia tekan sampai Jongin mengalami kontraksi lagi pada lubangnya.

"nyaahh Sehuunn aahh nikmat" jemarinya tidak berhenti meremas rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan.

"eumhh Jongin.. nghh"

Sehun itu memang liar, dan Jongin merasa akan menghentikan seks mereka jika seluruh pandangan dalam matanya sudah memutih sempurna

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 pagi, dan Sehun masih terjaga. Setelah seks di berbagai tempat di dalam apartemennya bersama Jongin, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di ranjang juga.

Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun. Ia sudah berumur 30 tahun, wajar jika banyak hal yang dia pikirkan.. apalagi soal masa depan. Tidak ada satupun dari wajah Jongin yang luput dari pandangan matanya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan lembut dan merasa kasih sayang dalam hatinya yang terlalu besar untuk Jongin.

Jongin sedari tadi seperti tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, banyak bergerak dan menggumam tak nyaman. Setiap Jongin melakukan hal itu, Sehun dengan sigap mengelus punggungnya agar Jongin merasa tenang kembali. Sehun terus memandangi Jongin, sampai akhirnya Jongin bergerak lagi. kedua alisnya menyatu, tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan lalu meraba wajah Sehun walau dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sehun merasakan jemari hangat itu di wajahnya, ia tidak tahan dan ingin mengecup tangan itu tapi melihat Jongin yang sedang merasa tidak enak dalam tidurnya, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Di rasakan, telunjuk Jongin menyentuh sudut mata kiri Sehun yang terbuka, lalu perlahan Jongin terbangun.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Jongin nampak heran "kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak bisa tidur.."

"dan hanya memandang wajahku?"

"karna kau begitu indah"

"jangan cheesy lagi" cibir Jongin dengan suara seraknya, maklum.. dia belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kantuk.

"kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Jongin bertanya lagi, tangannya yang belum menjauh dari wajah Sehun kini mengusap lembut pipi Sehun. Pacarnya yang lebih tua itu malah menangkap tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "tidak biasanya kau terjaga seperti ini"

"kau nampak tidak nyaman saat tertidur. Tidak bisa diam dan kadang bergumam tidak jelas, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur"

"maafkan aku, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur"

"sayang.." Sehun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hm?"

"aku berpikir untuk melamarmu.."

Jongin terdiam, tapi mereka masih saling menatap. Bocah berkulit eksotis itu bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, dan berdeham untuk menetralkan degup jantung yang tidak normal serta sepuhan gurat merah di pipinya yang mulai muncul.

"aku menerimanya" dan Sehun tertawa pelan. Anak ini polos dan liar secara bersamaan.. jadi terlihat lucu di mata Sehun. Sehun pun mengecup tangan Jongin yang masih dia genggam sejak tadi.

"baru berpikir sayang, belum melakukannya. Kau masih di bawah umur"

"tapi aku sudah jadi milikmu" pikir Jongin yang mengingat mereka sudah lebih dari sering melakukan seks.

"memang. Dan aku juga milikmu.. tapi kau belum dewasa" sebenarnya Jongin agak sensitif jika sudah membicarakan tentang kedewasaan. Apa belum cukup dewasa jika selama ini Jongin sudah lebih dari mengerti tentang kegiatan selama pacaran? Bahkan Sehun menikmati tindakannya ketika sudah di atas ranjang. "bukan, dewasa bukan di tentukan dari segi dimana kau mengerti tentang seks" lanjut Sehun yang seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Jelas Sehun bisa menebaknya, setelah dia menyebut tentang dewasa, Jongin langsung merubah air mukanya menjadi agak jutek.

"tapi─"

"juga bukan dari segi bagaimana kau sudah menjadi seorang senior di sekolah dan sudah jadi paman dari para keponakanmu" potong Sehun lagi dengan senyum yang lebih hangat dan pelukannya yang semakin erat pada tubuh telanjang Jongin di balik selimut tebal mereka.

"aku─"

"dan belum bisa di sebut dewasa hanya karna tubuhmu yang sudah tumbuh tinggi serta sudah mengalami mimpi basah" jari Sehun perlahan mengelus bibir seksi Jongin, sedangkan anak itu kini menatapnya jengkel sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku? Aku juga berhak bicara disini"

"tapi yang aku katakan benar kan?" ada kalanya Jongin benci dengan sifat Sehun yang mudah membaca pikirannya.

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jongin sambil terkekeh lagi, sedangkan Jongin menarik selimut tebal itu sampai ke lehernya. sepertinya mata Jongin kembali berat. "aku akan bicara pada Ibuku" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"bicara apa maksudmu?"

"supaya merestui hubungan kita"

"hahaha kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Itu tugasku" Sehun semakin geli dengan tingkah Jongin-nya ini.

"kalau begitu cepat bicara pada Ibuku" nada Jongin terdengar menuntut, dan wajahnya sungguh datar memandang Sehun.

"aku akan melakukannya, tepat di usiamu yang ke sembilan belas" tegas Sehun ─masih dengan senyum hangatnya. Jongin menyernyit, itu masih lama sekali. baru 2 bulan yang lalu dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. "itu usia dimana kau resmi masuk dalam kehidupan barumu setelah lulus sekolah nanti" Sehun mencium pelan bibir Jongin, lalu dengan senang hati Jongin membalasnya.

"tapi aku takut kau meninggalkanku" Jongin kini nampak nampak khawatir.

"hei, aku masih ingat bagaimana kau masih bisa tertawa bahagia bersama temanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu dua minggu untuk ke Jepang tahun lalu" sindir Sehun dengan cengirannya. Sehun pernah pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnisnya ketika mereka sudah 4 bulan menjalani hubungan.

"tapi tetap saja setiap malam aku memikirkanmu sampai mau menangis" sungut Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"benar kah? Berarti kau cinta mati padaku"

"jangan mulai narsis. Kau yang cinta mati padaku" Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang kini tertawa.

"untung saja aku wajib militer sebelum bertemu denganmu, jika tidak kau pasti akan tersiksa jauh dariku selama dua tahun" Sehun masih melanjutkan sesi narsisnya, dan Jongin sudah menyiapkan bantal.

"hentikan, bodoh. Kau yang cinta mati padaku, sampai kau cemburu tidak jelas pada Chanyeol waktu dulu" Jongin memukul Sehun menggunakan bantal yang dia pegang.

"aku memang cinta mati padamu" Sehun menangkap bantal tersebut dan meletakkannya lagi di belakang Jongin. Sehun bangun dan duduk, dia membuka laci meja nakas di samping ranjang lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna biru.

Jongin yang melihat itu juga duduk, dia memperhatikan Sehun yang membuka kotak kecil tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin aluminium berwarna hitam. cincin itu mengilat, juga terdapat ukiran nama Jongin.. ukiran itu berwarna putih. Sehun meraih tangan kanan Jongin, memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Jongin.

"ini bukan bentuk sebuah lamaran.. tapi ini sebuah penegasan, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. Kau milikku" Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin tidak peduli jika sekarang semburat merah di pipinya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

"aku juga mencintaimu, sangat" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, dia benar sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Sehun. Pacarnya yang mesum, tapi juga melindunginya sepenuh hati.

"menangis saja kalau memang terharu" Sehun mulai menjengkelkan lagi. Jongin merenggangkan pelukan itu, dia memukul kepala Sehun dengan sadis. Ia bisa melihat di tangan kanan Sehun, juga terdapat cincin hitam yang serupa dengan yang di berikan padanya tadi. Kadang kejutan dari Sehun bisa membuat Jongin merasa seperti anak gadis.

"aku tidak menangis, aku bukan anak perempuan yang cengeng!"

"hahaha ya ampun kau memang tidak bisa terlihat dewasa"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf kalo ga bagus, gatau kenapa gua kepikiran bikin alur yang kayak gini. Gue juga lagi suka-sukanya banget sama HunKai, ada yang suka HunKai juga? wkwk kita sehati/? Untuk Blood, otak gue lagi mentok abis


End file.
